


The Twin Game

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Guessing game, Laf and tjeffs are twins, M/M, Nonbinary Lafayette, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Alexander plays the twin game and discovers he's really bad at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i live for the cheesiest one shots like this
> 
> this was typed on my phone, please forgive any typos

Alexander had always been rather intimate with Lafayette. It was never romantic, but they had always been particularly close. They kissed and hugged and held hands on a regular basis, being close without being romantic.

That was why this challenge was so easy.

Lafayette and their twin Thomas liked to play this game often: they wore the same clothes and forced someone to guess which was which. It was nearly impossible; they even took on each other's accents to fool their victim.

Alexander had never played before, and this was a problem. So Lafayette and Thomas arranged themselves to look exactly identical and stood before Alexander, both smirking.

Alexander groaned. "Do we really have to do this right now?"

"It is, 'ow you say? A rite of passage," one of them said, grinning evilly. They both let out a chuckle.

Alexander stared at them for a moment before smirking to himself. "This is easy."

The twin on the right raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Alexander nodded confidently. "Watch and learn."

Alexander approached the twin on the left, a glint in his eye. He reached a hand up to trace it along their jaw, stepping up so that their chests were pressed flush against each other. He could feel their breath quickening, am he smirked a little more.

He met their eyes and moved in, having to stand on his toes. He craned his neck around to ghost his breath along their jawline, dragging one hand to tangle in the hair at the base of their neck.

Their breaths were hot, mingled together, and Alexander grinned, leaning his forehead on theirs. Their heart was pounding in their chest, their eyes looking slightly afraid and lustful. Alexander leaned in a little closer, their lips nearly touching. He was about to announce that this was clearly Lafayette, Thomas would never let him get this far, but he didn't get the chance; they smashed their lips on his forcefully, hungrily, grasping at his hips and yanking him closer.

Alexander let out a gasp but fell into the kiss, further tangling his hand in their hair, the other hand reaching up to clasp onto the front of their shirt.

They nipped desperately at his lips, moaning softly as they stuck their tongue out, swiping it across Alexander's bottom lip. Alexander let out a moan and opened his lips, letting them in. He tugged at their hair, wrinkling the front of their shirt, breathless.

They finally pulled away, staring at each other through heavy breaths. Alexander grinned. "You've gotten better at this."

" _What?_ " the other twin exclaimed, looking shocked at the two of them. " _You've done this before_?"

Alexander pulled away slightly and laughed, "You can drop the accent Thomas, I know it's you." He turned back to the other twin, still in his arms, but they looked bewildered.

Alexander frowned. "Laf, you okay?"

The twins shared a look quickly before the one across the room, still looking surprised, says, "I am not Thomas."

Alexander made a face, laughing. "Shut up, yes, you are." He turned back to the twin who was still holding him close. They looked afraid and - what? - ashamed.

Alexander was confused. "Lafayette?"

They took a breath and shook their head slowly. "Thomas," they whispered.

Alexander's eyes went wide, his heart dropping to the floor. "But we . . . you just . . ."

"I'm sorry," Thomas rushed in a whisper, tugging himself away, but Alexander caught his arm.

"Wait," he said, then turned back to Lafayette. He looked about to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, he retuned to Thomas and mumbled, "I didn't think . . ."

Thomas clenched his jaw and stared at the ground silently. Alexander lifted his head back up.

"Do you . . ." He couldn't seem to get the words out, they felt awkward, unsteady. "Do you like me?"

Lafayette snorted from the side. "This is not primary school, Alexander -"

"Yes," Thomas replied quietly, staring into Alexander's eyes.

Alexander breathed, "I like you too."

Lafayette rolled their eyes, crossing their arms. "My brother and best friend are children."

But they weren't paying any attention. Alexander leaned up an placed a kiss on Thomas's lips, softly at first but then more passionately, stronger and deeper, grasping at each other again.

Lafayette looked at them fondly, despite their previous protests.

The two pulled apart again and began to giggle, and Lafayette might have been a little bitter over how cute they were.

After a moment, Thomas mumbled, "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Alexander nodded eagerly, a smile on his lips.

Lafayette rolled their eyes again as the two left them alone in the room. They pulled out their phone. John was not going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels really rushed but I love the idea and it is probably unrealistic an ooc but I kind of adore it 
> 
> please send me prompts on tumblr @avory 
> 
> i appreciate all the comments on my other works, a big thank you to those of you who have read my others and another big thank you for the people who read this one!!


End file.
